The invention relates to a brake system for vehicles with anti-lock and traction control features.
During driving, such combined anti-lock and traction control devices can slow down a driven wheel exhibiting a tendency to skid by purposefully exerting pressure on its brake, to such an extent that the slip value of this driven wheel will not, or at least not significantly, exceed a maximum value that is compatible with both good road holding and effective utilization of torque. Preferably the return pump is used both for anti-lock control and for pumping the brake fluid for traction control.
Such a brake system is shown for instance in German Pat. No. 31 37 287. There, the auxiliary pressure source for the traction control substantially comprises a high-pressure reservoir, by way of which, when the traction control is actuated, brake fluid is carried to the return pump. However, in this brake system, not only do the brake circuits not remain closed, but the overall structure is very complicated.